


One More Taste

by foxxygrandma



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxygrandma/pseuds/foxxygrandma
Summary: Medusa, a two-thousand year old vampire infamous for leaving hundreds of dead males everywhere she goes has finally grown weary of running and attempts to make a home as an anonymous librarian in a new city. However, a vengeful hunter poses a threat to her newfound happiness.





	1. Home

"We're in danger."

 

The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows, face hidden by a low hanging black hood. Her digits rose, pulling back the hood to reveal her identity. Lilac locks hung from either side of her face, descending far past her waist. Violet hues glared at the figure resting in the darkness. "What's wrong now?" The blue-haired man groaned, moving to light the cigarette that rested between his lips. "Someone was... snooping today at the library." As if he hadn't heard a thing she said, he replied instantly, "That's still such a daft job. A librarian, really? You're a vampire, for fucks sake." His tone remained nonchalant, taking another drag of the smoke. Medusa's gaze narrowed, instantly appearing just in front of his face and plucking the cigarette from between his teeth, tossing it to the concrete and crushing it beneath her heel. "You need to listen to me, a man was at the library researching our kind all day. It's another hunter in the making I can smell it." Urgency filled every syllable, enough that even the man's features slipped into a scowl. "Did you get his name?" She shook her head in response, "He'll be back though, I'm sure. I'll get the information then, and you'll deal with it?" A low chuckle followed, the man shaking his head. "No, I won't. You deal with it, I'm busy with my own crap. It's been too long since you did your own dirty work, anyway."

 

"Too long?" She took a step back, a scoff following. "Yeah, too long. You sip on men from the comfort of your apartment, you've lost the thrill of the hunt. You used to be more fun..." he took a step forward, digits reaching out to brush against her cheek. Her hand instantly clasped around his wrist, "We were almost caught before, I'm being careful. You think I don't want to hunt, to leave a string of dead fools down main street? Of course I do. But more than that, I want a home. I can't have a home if I'm dust." There was no arguing with her, and he knew it, so he simply pulled his arm back and moved to exit the alleyway. He paused in his tracks, crimson gaze shifting to her once more, "Let me know how it goes." And with that, Cu was gone.

 

Medusa arrived back at her apartment, having traded in her floor length cloak with a sweater, jeans, and thick-framed glasses. Though she doubted her other attire would have raised many questions in a city like this, it was better to not confuse her roommate. Her digits moved to unlock the door, pushing it open only to find Arturia resting on the couch in sweatpants. "Where were you?" The blonde woman huffed, arms crossing over her chest. "I-" she began, instantly remembering that tonight was supposed to begin their movie marathon. Medusa stepped in, closing the door behind her before collapsing on the couch and wrapping her arms around Arturia. "I'm so very sorry," she pleaded, gently squeezing her in a hug. The blonde returned the gesture, "It's okay, I was just worried more than anything." A relieved sigh followed and they unwrapped from one another. "Can we rain check the movies, though? I'm exhausted." Arturia nodded, "Yeah, of course. We can figure it out later." With a mouthed 'thank you', Medusa rose from the couch and moved towards her bedroom. She barely opened the door when entering, closing it instantly before switching the light on. The fluorescents revealed a form huddled in the corner, hands and feet bound and silver tape covering his mouth. His flesh was riddled in bite marks, the skin of his face drained of color, but he still breathed.

 

The woman moved to kneel beside him, fear instantly flashing across his face as he attempted to squirm away. A warm smile crossed her features as she gently shushed him, her digits moving to caress his hair as their gazes locked. "You're safe, don't be frightened." With those words, his face settled and his writhing ceased. The stillness that came over his form would have put a statue to shame. "Now, listen to me." His gaze was lifeless, brown orbs mesmerized in her trance; he nodded. "I'm going to release you, and when my roommate goes to sleep you will leave this place and forget about everything that has happened here. Repeat it to me." Digits rose, ripping the tape from his mouth and casting it aside. "I'll forget everything." He spoke, his voice as frail as he appeared to be. "Good." She released his gaze, moving to untie him and tossing the ropes into her closet. The trance fell the second their eyes parted, his form crumpling to the floor. At least that was taken care of. She rose from the kneeling position, turning away and no longer bothering to feign a tone that cared.

 

"Goodnight, handsome."

 

Those were her final words before crawling into bed and pulling the blankets up to her chin. A knot had built itself into her stomach, yanking and gnawing at any feelings of safety that had foolishly built in her mind. Somehow, she'd have to deal with this new player, and the sooner the better. But with one always comes more...

 

Her eyelids shut.


	2. Everything Gold

No matter how long she lived on this earth, there was no getting used to how the sun strained her eyes every morning. The skin beneath her hues ached, iris burning simply from the illumination from her window. It was never like this when she were still living, but the dead weren't supposed to know the sun's gaze. They were not allowed to bathe in the rays or feel warmth on their skin. Slender digits moved to graze along the pendant that rested against her collar bone; the greatest loophole she had ever found. No matter... no matter how she came to possess it. Those thoughts were instantly cast out of her mind as she shifted, pushing the blanket off and dangling her legs over the side of the bed. A groan instantly fell from her lips as her gaze landed on a crimson stain that had settled in the off-white carpeting. How had she allowed herself to leave such a mess, to waste such an important thing? Well, if she were honest with herself, he had tasted rather rotten so it wasn't exactly anything precious to have been wasted. Still, it was now a problem.

 

Her fingers rose, attempting to rub the pain away from her eyelids before she made the rest of the way out of bed. She reached down, gently tapping her phone screen to life to find the time, 6:00. That was much too early for Arturia to be awake, so at least she would have the time to clean this mess up without any questions she'd have to procure lies for. The bathroom door was directly across the narrow hallway, which she silently moved in and out of with some cleaning solution and a wash cloth. With a quick and quiet movement she shut the bedroom door behind her and got to work. Since it was wasn't as simple as cranberry juice, it took a liberal amount of spraying before the crimson even began dulling, but eventually the carpet returned to its former glory. Another tap of the phone revealed only thirty minutes had passed, and yet she already begun to hear the stirrings in the other room. It was only the sounds of blankets shifting, but there wasn't any need to risk it. In the flash of a second the cleaning solution was returned to its cabinet, cloth in the washing machine (after having thoroughly been bleached) and Medusa sprawled across the couch. For good measure, she yawned.

 

As if like clockwork, the bedroom door creaked open to reveal her messy-haired roommate whose demeanor revealed exactly how poorly she'd slept. Arturia's fists reached upwards, aggressively rubbing her eyes before her sight fully adjusted from the darkness of her room. "What're you doing up so early?" She asked, a yawn breaking her words. Medusa gestured towards the laundry room, the faint hum of the washer ringing through the apartment. "I forgot to throw some clothes in last night." The blonde nodded in response, making her way towards the kitchen and burying her face in the refrigerator.

 

Medusa rose from the couch, stretching her arms above her head only to hear a groan from the fridge. "Is everything okay?" She asked, slowly making her way towards the kitchen. The shorter woman slowly turned around, a frown prominent on her features, "Did you drink all the orange juice?" Such a question would have been funny if there had been no secrets between them. Medusa still laughed anyway, a soft chuckle that even lightened the look on her roommate's face. "You drank it all yesterday morning, remember? You put it on the list, here look at the door—" she moved forward, closing one side of the fridge to reveal a whiteboard only donning the words 'orange juice' in green text and a small frown-y face drawn beside it. Her face settled into a more neutral look, followed by an unnaturally loud sigh. "You'd think I would have remembered something like that."

Medusa reached out, offering a gentle pat to her shoulder. "I'll get some on the way home from work, fear not."

 

That seemed to soothe any contention in the kitchen, as the rest of their breakfast was spent in quiet harmony as they browsed TV channels for any sort of background noise. They settled on a show about rehabilitating dogs.

 

It wasn't long before they parted ways, each to their own daily "grind", as it were. Medusa arrived at the library, parking her lemon Volkswagen and making her way to the double doors. Her digits shifted key after key before they tumbled down the front steps of the building. "You've got to be kidding—" her voice came to a screeching halt as violet hues landed on the familiar golden locks of the man now reaching down to retrieve her keys. He rose back to a standing position, dangling the key ring on his index finger as he extended them out to her. It took the woman too long to react to the gesture, the air growing uncomfortable before she reached out and snatched them away from him. "Thank you, I'm sorry I'm rather clumsy today." Her voice didn't hide the unease that filled her stomach as she peered into crimson. The man didn't miss a beat in completely ignoring her gratitude, "The library was supposed to open 20 minutes ago. With timing that poor I'd say clumsy is the least of your insufficiencies." There wasn't a single hint of kindness in his tone, it was flat and empty. Just like any other hunter she'd had the displeasure of meeting.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry I'll open it up immediately."

 

He merely scoffed in response, arms crossing over his chest as he ascended the rest of the stairs. Medusa's digits grasped the key, turning it in the lock and pushing the glass doors open. She turned back to face the man, "There we go, is there anything particular I can help you find?" Her voice was bright, laced in the same kindness that no doubt had landed her this job. The pause after her question seemed to last an eternity as several thoughts appeared to cross over his face. He seemed hesitant, though there was no doubt he needed assistance. This modern age was useless at navigating a library, and since yesterday had been the first time he dared show his face in her territory— odds are he was a slave to technology. His conflictions must have ceased and his lips parted, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I hope you're better at your job than you are at reading a clock, but... I'm looking for mythology regarding vampires." She tried to hide the chill the words sent down her spine, and the true shock that filled her core at how easy he said something so dangerous.

 

"I know we have a small section on that topic, if you'll follow me." She gestured forwards, leading him deep into the stacks. Was now the time? Sink her teeth into his veins and be done with the concern, go back to living a peaceful existence. Her pace slowed, canines beginning to lengthen as the blood rushed to her eyes. Now was the time.

 

"What's your name, by the way?"

 

Fangs instantly retracted, the blood diffusing from her face and being replaced by a confused look. The librarian stopped in her tracks, turning to face him, "Um, it's Medusa. And yours?" She asked, instinctively reaching out to take his hand. "Gil. I think your parents cursed you with a name like Medusa, especially when you're so beautiful." A half smile followed his words as he took her hand and gently shook it. Her cheeks instantly flushed red, releasing his grasp and turning back around. She quickened her pace, turning one last corner and gesturing to the hardcovers. "This is the section, if you need anything else I'll be at the front desk." She spoke hurriedly, keeping her face low as she moved past him.

 

"Wait—" he stopped the woman, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Her gaze shifted back to his, dreading every second she hadn't ripped his throat out. "There's a lot to go through here, could you help me carry it over to a table?"

 

No.

 

No.

 

Kill him.

 

"Sure."


	3. Raincheck

How was she supposed to deal with him now? The woman had lost her best chance to murder him and be done with this whole scenario. Now here she was, arms full of books about her kind that she carried over to the supposed hunter. Violet orbs shifted over to him, walking beside her with similar amounts of hardbacks overwhelming his grasp. They placed their stacks down on the wooden tables in synchronized time, gazes catching with one another. He was the first to break the silence.

“Thank you for your help, I should get to it now.”

 

Her lips parted but no words came out, simply a nod following before she disappeared back into the stacks. Maybe Cu was right... maybe she had been out of the game too long and had lost her edge. A hundred years ago he would have been dead the instant she saw him. Even ten years ago she would have already had him in her grasp, bleeding him for information. What was different about now, about him? He clearly wasn’t a full-fledged hunter yet or he wouldn’t be foolish enough to seek out information where anyone could see. Perhaps he didn’t have to die, perhaps she could deter him from this path. That flash of a thought brought hope.

 

“Excuse me, miss?”

Medusa blinked rapidly, turning to face the young girl that clutched a hardback to her chest with one hand, library card in the other. She offered a gentle smile, leading the girl to the circular desk that stood in the center of the building. The day went by rather quickly, the library being shockingly busy for a weekday, and her mind had been granted reprieve from any vampire business. This was why she had given up her glory days, for simple joys such as today.

 

Before she knew it, the clock ticked 6:00.

 

The sun had already begun setting, and as the building was primarily windows, every aisle had become shadowed in darkness. Only the faint luminescence of manufactured lights in the center of the building remained. The woman moved towards a window, for a second allowing herself to simply breathe. Watching the sun dip below the skyline set her mind at ease; even, for just a moment, forgetting what she was. It was true she had never loathed being a vampire, it had brought her great joys, in fact. It was something she cherished: being powerful and unafraid, but being immortal meant being alone. She had Cu, yes, but he wasn’t hers. Such thoughts were cast aside as she turned away from the window, going through the building aisle by aisle to find any lingering individuals or books that had not been properly re-shelved. It was a rather quick process even with the darkness filling the air. Only when she found him, still seated in the same position with golden locks hung over an open book did the content feeling sink from her stomach.

 

The sound of her footsteps weren’t enough to rouse him from his trance, only when she audibly cleared her throat did his form shift. “Excuse me, we’re about to close.” He shifted around in the metal chair, revealing an exhausted look painted across his features. Gil bent an arm in front of his face, revealing the glimmer of a golden watch. “Shit, I didn’t even realize it had gotten so late.” It was almost amusing how the cocky, arrogant man whom had criticized her this morning was now so disheveled. Yet, she couldn’t help feel mild empathy. “You haven’t been here all day, have you?” She asked, her head slightly tilting to the side.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid I have.” A groan followed as he reached down to touch his stomach, “God, I’m starving.” The last part seemed more to himself than anyone else, though she couldn’t help but feel as if it were a sign for her to begin to deter him from this lifestyle. Her digits rose to tuck lilac locks behind her ear, “This might be too forward, but would you want to go get something to eat together?” Only after saying it did she realize she didn’t really need to include the word ‘together’ at the end of her question, but it was too late now. His hand rose to idly rub the back of his neck as their gazes met. “I would like to, but I’ve really got to get home.”

 

Oh. There was no hiding the way her features sank at that. She only allowed the look to last for a moment, though, before she gestured to an unmoved stack of books from this morning. “Will you be checking these out?” She asked. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her own, spotting the books he had almost completely forgotten about. “Yeah, that would be great.” She nodded in response, “Bring them up to the front desk and I’ll check them out.”

 

He followed her in silence, placing the books down as she moved behind the counter. “I just need your library card,” her voice remained flat, reaching for the books one by one and scanning them. Gil fumbled around his pockets before procuring a leather wallet and handing the card over. She took it between her digits, gaze lingering on the name for a long moment. “Uruk... that’s an interesting surname.” Her hues rose to his once more just to catch the ending of a shrug, “It’s unique, difficult to pronounce and never leads to a fruitful conversation.”

 

There was the man who had snapped at her this morning, hiding just beneath the surface after all. The woman stood from her chair, moving the books back to the counter where he could reach them and handing back his library card. “They’re due in a week, you can come back in and extend the due date if need be, but of course there’s a fine if they’re late.” He nodded along to her words, beginning to pile the books into his arms. “Medusa,” She didn’t bother looking up from the desk as she answered, “Did you forget something?”

“Your number. I’d like to rain check that dinner.”

 

In 2,500 years the woman had never known someone who changed their tune so regularly. Still, she jotted down the digits and handed over the light purple post-it note. An eyebrow arched as he took the piece of paper, “Is everything purple with you?” He asked, a faint chuckle clear in his voice. Her hues rolled, reaching over the desk to pull back the edge of his sleeve, revealing the golden watch that hung from his wrist. “Everything’s gold with you, so I don’t think you have much room to talk.”

“Hmph, touché.”

 

Even with a stop to get orange juice, the drive back to the apartment was a quick one. She made her way inside, finding Arturia at the kitchen table with her laptop out and an overabundance of notes surrounding her. It was good not to be in college. The blonde didn’t even look up until Medusa slid in the chair across from her, pulling out a leftover salad she’d had in the fridge. “How was your day?” Her roommate asked, gaze returning to the screen as she began typing away. Medusa replied with a small shrug, digging around the lettuce with a fork in an attempt to find hidden croutons. “It was alright, though I think my game might be off.” As her sentence concluded, she spotted a crouton and popped it in her mouth.

“Your game?”

“You know...” She paused, setting the fork down to focus on her friend as she attempted to verbalize it. “My seduction game, I guess. I asked someone out today and they said no and then yes, well they said let’s rain check, I don’t know. It didn’t feel good.” She wasn’t even sure why she was being so open about all this, especially considering the ‘someone’ might end up as one of her ‘victims’, but regardless it felt cathartic talking to Arturia and she lacked the energy to withhold.

 

“Hey,” without hesitation she closed her laptop, reaching over to take Medusa’s hand. “A rain check is good, so don’t beat yourself up about it. And if they don’t ever get back to you, they’re stupid anyway and you could do better. Oh! And you could fine the shit out of them and become rich!” That brought a hearty laugh from the woman’s lips, gently squeezing her friend’s hand. “God, that’s a good idea. I’m glad we’re friends, Arturia.”

“I’m glad we are too, you know.”

 

Their hands released, the blonde moving to shift through her backpack as she continued speaking. “I’m glad that’s all covered now, no guy should ruin a night.” Before there was even time to reply, she lifted a book from her bag, plopping it down on the table. Medusa instantly leapt up from the table, her chair tumbling to the floor as every muscle in her body froze. Lilac hues traced over the title again and again: Dracula.

 

“W-What’s that?” There was no hiding the way her eyes widened, or how her lips trembled as she asked the question. Arturia hadn’t noticed, though, having been completely fixated on her bag’s stuck zipper. “Oh, it’s just a new assignment from my literature class. After we read it, Professor Uruk wants us to write reports on vampire mythos.” Emerald eyes rose, rapidly shifting between the woman and the chair that now rested on its back. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” She spoke softly, every syllable brimming with concern as she slowly rose from her own chair.

 

Medusa slowly nodded, attempting to swallow back the emotions that flooded through her veins. “D-Did you say Professor Uruk?”

 


	4. Best Friends

"Yes, I did...." Arturia spoke quietly, making her way around the table and gently resting a hand on her roommate's arm. Medusa instantly flinched from the touch, digits rising to rub her forehead that was already damp with heavy beads of sweat. "I-I'm sorry, I just-" just what? Nothing she could say at this point would explain the antsy behavior. Violet hues rose, moving across the blonde's face to find it wrinkled in pure concern, that of someone approaching a wounded animal. Was that was she was? Yes, and no. All that she knew for certain was that she needed to get out of this situation without raising any more suspicion than she already had. Why was she losing her mind over this, anyway? It was something so small: the vampire hunter was a professor. Maybe, in fact, it meant that he wasn't a hunter at all. Perhaps his trips to her library were just research binges over an assignment for his class. Or, it was the perfect cover-up. Her brain ached as it attempted to make sense of all this. The way aspects of her life had begun to weave themselves together and create knots only made the growing migraine worse. She needed to clear her mind; she needed to feed.

 

"Medusa?"

 

The woman turned away. The blood began rushing to her face, veins beneath her eyes growing more prominent by the second. "L-Leave me alone." She managed to stammer the words through the dull ache of fangs elongating.

"What's wrong? Medusa, please tell me I can help—"

She rapidly shook her head in response, "It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing," she repeated the words over and over, her entire form trembling and her mind cascading into static. Arturia reached out again, hoping to pull her close and hold her until... whatever this was passed. She moved slowly, and then all at once wrapping her arms around the taller woman's stomach and pressing her face between her shoulder blades.

 

This gesture didn't last a second. Medusa turned back to face her in an instant, tossing the blonde across the room so that she collided with the refrigerator with a loud thud. Emerald hues were wide, petrified with horror at the unrecognizable creature that slowly stalked towards her, a loud hiss spewing from her lips. A vampire. The whites of her eyes had been replaced with crimson, veins pumping beneath her gaze and fangs so long they could only exist for tearing flesh. And yet, Arturia swallowed back, slowly sliding her back up the fridge so that she could regain a standing position.

"M-Medusa, p-please listen to me... it's Arturia— Artie, your friend."

No matter how her voice quivered, she stood her ground, her features having shifted from pure fear to determination, even hinting at bravery. The creature stopped dead in its tracks, head tilting to the side; a gesture that outed it as Medusa. A lower pitched hiss passed from her, teeth baring at the woman pressed against the fridge. She couldn't help but flinch at the noise, but she instantly corrected and remained firm in her position.

"I-I'm not afraid of you; no matter what you are I still love you, you're still my best friend."

 

What? The blood that drove the vampire begged her to banish the words from her mind, to lunge forward without question and leave a corpse in her wake. She wouldn't, though. Not to Arturia. She took a step backwards, hands rising to cover her face as she centered herself.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

In, out.

In, out.

Focus.

 

The blood slipped away, veins fading from her face and fangs retracting back into her gums. What have I done? Tears built in lilac orbs, slipping down her pale cheeks as her form sank to the tile. Only when she felt the other wrap her arms around her form did she finally allow her hands to fall from her face. "It's okay, it's okay," Arturia shushed her, gently running her digits through violet locks. The sobbing didn't cease; it was loud and snotty into her friend's shirt, but there was no comment made. The only words that were spoken were gentle and forgiving. So much more than a creature like she deserved, but she did not object.

 

Eventually they lifted themselves from the floor, settling into the couch, each with a mug of hot chocolate. The tears had long since faded, but the skin around Medusa's eyes remained red and puffy. Her digits rose, rubbing the irritated skin once more before her gaze lifted to the blonde.

"Why... weren't you scared?"

Arturia shifted in the blanket she had wrapped around herself, lips pulling together for a long moment before she was able to answer.

"I was scared. Terrified, honestly; I've never seen something like... you, outside of TV. But it felt like you needed help, like you needed me, so I pushed it all aside to try and be there for you. Though if you had eaten me, that would have sucked."

They both laughed at how easily she was able to make light of the travesty that was tonight, gently clinking the ceramic mugs together. When the laughter faded, there was no hiding the knot that had nestled itself into Medusa's stomach. It must have had thorns, digging into every nerve in her body. Even when her roommate spoke, there was no reprieve.

"So, are you going to tell me your story? Like how you became a vampire and everything."

Medusa's lips pulled into a soft smile, though her gaze did nothing to hide the agony. "Maybe someday," she replied, placing the mug on the table before leaning over to rest her hands on either side of Arturia's face. Her lips parted, but before she had the chance to speak their gazes locked. A small tear cascaded down the vampire's cheek, her iris dilating and narrowing as she spoke.

"You must forget everything you saw tonight. We talked about Dracula, we drank hot chocolate, and had a completely normal night."

Emerald hues mimicked the actions, only blinking when Medusa's hands fell back to her lap. "I-I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" She asked before sipping away at her beverage.

"I was going to head out for a bit, give you time to finish up your paper."

She audibly groaned, slouching back in the couch at the mention of the paper.

 

Without a second to waste, Medusa made her way to the front door and slid out it without even returning the farewell that had been offered to her. Their apartment exited directly to the sidewalk, and she made it all the way to her Volkswagen before collapsing beside its front wheel. Her knees pulled to her chest, sobs erupting from her lips. A year, that's how long the two had lived together. A year, that's how long she had gone without using her compulsion on Arturia. Everything had been destroyed in one night, and now... now everything after would be false. The tears continued dripping down her chin as she pulled out her phone, hovering over Cu's contact. What would he even say? Probably something snarky or unhelpful, but he was all that she had. Especially after tonight.

 

She lightly tapped the call button, clinging to every ring like they would somehow save her. The ringing ceased, being replaced by the noises of a bar and a laid-back tone.

"Hello?"

Silent sobs continued, not even having the strength to reply to his greeting. The noises of the crowd grew more distant, his voice becoming the only thing she could hear. Though this time, there wasn't any hint of his carefree nature, just urgency.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"I... I screwed up.”


	5. Salem, Massachusetts

1692

 

Medusa moved out from the shadows of an alleyway, digits rising to wipe away the crimson that had begun to drip from her lips. The city was quiet and empty, structures only illuminated by the moonlight that seemed to make everything tint a pale blue. In any other city the nighttime was crowded and full of life, but hysteria had driven the townsfolk behind their locked doors until the sun could grant them safety. It wasn’t simply the vampires that had caused such a fuss, it was the whispers of witches plaguing this town. Just yesterday she had seen the fruit of these fears. It was always women, of course, being tied to the wooden poles as they cried out. Any other supernatural creature would have instantly dismissed these women as lacking in magic, but these fools knew no better. All woman who were different, smart, had ambition, they all would meet their untimely end. This was the first time Medusa had felt anything this powerfully since she had been turned into a creature of the night. Rage, it boiled through her veins and fueled her every move after watching the flames steal the souls of countless women. She would not stop until every man in Salem was dead.

 

Her gaze slowly shifted back to the corpse she’d left, the sheriff; a fine beginning to her work. On one end of the alley lay his body, his severed head resting beside her feet. Memories flashed to how his teeth barred through a cruel smile as the women screamed, the smell of burned flesh filling the air. If she believed in such a thing as justice, there was no doubt that this was it. She leaned down, grabbing hold of his locks and pulling her black hood up with the other hand as she began making her way through town. There were plenty of places that would make a statement, but none so much as leaving it among the remnants of charred wood. She tossed it into the pile, not spending a second with concern as to where it landed or how long it would take the humans to find it. They would find it eventually, and that was certainty enough.

 

“Are you finished?”

 

Medusa instantly shot around, digits clenching around the owner of the voice before she could register the face of an old friend. “Medea?” She blinked rapidly, grasp instantly releasing before she took a step forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. Medea returned the gesture, a small chuckle following, “I wasn’t sure you’d remember me.” She spoke in between coughs of trying to catch her breath.

 

They each released the embrace, Medusa’s hands lingering on either shoulder, “Of course I remember, god you haven’t aged a day.” That brought about a gentle smile from the other, “Nature has been kind to me, there are several herbs and spells I’ve been able to use to slow my aging tremendously. It won’t work forever, but you take what you can get.”

 

She returned the smile, “I’m glad to hear it. How did you know I was in town?”

 

“I saw you at the witch burning yesterday. The horror on your face, I knew you’d be out here tonight righting wrongs.” Any joy that had covered their features quickly slipped away, replaced with hard lines. Medusa swallowed back, arms moving to cross over her chest before she spoke again, “Is there somewhere more private for us to talk?”

 

—

 

The witch’s idea of a more private place was the back room of a tavern loaded with drunken fools crashing into each other and spewing foul language. The room they arrived in was dusty, cobwebs spun where walls met, and only a small desk with a candle lit atop it to light the entire room. They each slid into chairs at either side of the desk, elbows moving to rest on the wooden top. Medusa was the first to speak.

 

“Tell me— what are you doing in a place like this? Isn’t it dangerous?”

“It is dangerous. I do not wish to be here, but I need the magic from all the women murdered here. The violence of their deaths has been so significant that land is now a mystical hotspot, one which I need for a spell.”

“What spell?”

 

The instant her question finished the door was pushed open, revealing a tall figure donning a skinny blue ponytail and blood smeared across his chin. His crimson gaze instantly found Medusa, a small smile curving his lips as he outstretched a hand. “And who might you be?” She hesitated, but for just a moment before she rested her hand in his, allowing him to kiss it.

 

“Medusa, and you are?”

 

Medea chimed in, “This is Cu, he’s who I’m performing the spell for.” Cu pulled another chair up to the table, taking a seat between the two of them. “How are we doing on the spell front?” He asked, his gaze fixating on the witch.

 

“Tomorrow night I’ll be ready, when the moon reaches its apex we will begin.”

 

He nodded, “Glad to hear it. Now—“ Crimson moved to meet violet before he spoke again, “When you say Medusa, do you mean the gorgon from mythology or were you just named after her?” Funnily enough, it wasn’t a question she was often asked. Most likely because she did not share her name with many, keeping any facts about herself securely locked away. Therefore, the question caught her off guard. Her digits rose to undo the clasp of her cloak, shrugging it off her shoulders. An index finger traced along the barely visible scar that stretched across her neck, “This is where Athena’s hunter attempted to end my life.” She spoke lowly, almost a glimmer of heartache lacing her words.

 

“May I?”

 

A long moment passed before she nodded, her hands falling to her lap. His digits rose, palm resting on one side of her neck as his thumb traced the pink line. The touch lingered for several moments before he pulled away, a gentle sincerity following, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

 

Her gaze fell to her lap, a warmth filling her cheeks that she couldn’t seem to stop. Whatever had caused her to be so open with this stranger, she did not regret it. Never, in her whole life, had she been touched in such an intimate way. She cleared her throat, attempting to push back the rush of endorphins as her hues rose once more. “I think it’s only fair now that you tell me what spell you’re hoping to achieve.”

 

Cu’s hand moved to rub the back of his neck, “I’m searching for someone, an old mentor of mine: Scáthach. Have you heard of her?”

 

Medusa shook her head, “Only by reputation. Medea, why do you need a hotspot? It sounds like a simple locator spell.”

 

“It would be in any other circumstance, but Scáthach has a coven of witches protecting her location. I’ve tried dozens of configurations of the locator spell and had no luck— if we’re going to find her, this is our best bet.”

 

It made sense, in a way, but all the vampire could seem to focus on was how dangerous it would be for her to be out in the open like that casting spells. After all the years she’d been cursed to walk this Earth, Medea was the closest thing she had to an ally... no, to a friend.

 

“I’ll come with you.” Medusa spoke softly, but with a conviction that couldn’t be argued with.

 

The rest of the night was spent on friendly banter, stories about a time or two the witch had rescued Medusa along with several questions regarding mythology that she had no qualm answering. It was the first night in centuries that she’d felt her humanity slip back in, the first time she’d felt like there was hope for this life.

 

—

 

Another day followed, suspicion filling the air of the town when they found their beloved sheriff’s corpse. More burning of women who didn’t deserve it, and then nightfall. The two women arrived first, Medea setting up a circle of white candles that indicated tips of a pentagram. Medusa took a step towards the circle, violet orbs following the woman’s movements, “You never did tell me why you were helping Cu.”

 

When the last candle was placed, she stood upright to face the vampire, “It’s the coven, I want to join it. I’m tired of being alone, honestly... I miss having other witches to keep me accountable.”

 

Pure confusion covered Medusa’s face, “But you hate other witches. You’ve always said that.”

 

“I do; but if this coven is working with a vampire like Scáthach, they clearly differ from the witches of my time. Maybe they’re more open-minded to it all.”

 

Maybe she was right, but there wasn’t any more time to delve into the matter as Cu arrived. And with that, it was time. Cu moved to the center of the circle, Medea pulling a small dagger to slice open his palm, the crimson droplets instantly being absorbed by the earth. She began to chant— possibly in Latin or in French, it was difficult to parse. The two interlocked their fingers together, the chanting becoming louder and louder before her eyes shot open, any color of her gaze having been glazed over with white. “It’s working, it’s—“ before she could finish her sentence, a group of men appeared behind Medea, a rope being wedged between her teeth as they forced her outside of the circle. Medusa’s gaze narrowed, her fangs extending as she attempted to lunge forward, but met with the same fate. Rope steeped in vervain was forced in her mouth, causing the vampire to cripple to the ground in screams of agony. Her gaze began to blur, her hands having been tied behind her back with the same cursed rope. Cu— Cu, where was he? Her hues shifted around, finding him in the same curled up position she was in, his skin smoking from the poison.

 

The blinding light of flames pulled her attention to where Medea had been tied up, the fire licking her skin as she released a bloodcurdling scream. Medea, no, no, no— Medusa attempted to writhe, to break the ropes around her wrists but was only met with a kick to the back by one of the townspeople. Violet orbs filled with tears as the screaming slowed, and then stopped entirely. Her eyelids squeezed shut, waiting for a stake to be plunged into her heart. It didn’t come, though, her ears filled with the screams of the men who had ambushed them, only opening her eyes to find Cu’s fingers burning as he pulled the ropes out of her mouth and released her hands. Even as she was freed there was nothing Medusa could do except crumble to the dirt.

 

“No, no—! Medea...” She spoke between sobs, her nails clawing into the ground as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

 

“We have to leave now, or we’re both dead too.” Cu spoke calmly, moving to snake both arms around her and lift her off the ground. “We can’t, we can’t leave her...” her words trailed off, but it was too late.

 

Goodbye, Medea.


	6. Complicated

— Present Day —

 

Headlights shone against the darkness, slowly approaching the parking lot and causing Medusa’s hues to sting, her whole form tensing and hands moving to cover her face. Cu— it had to be him. The lights grew brighter and brighter, stopping only a few feet away from the woman before the engine was cut. The man quickly opened the driver’s side door and made his way over to where the other huddled into herself. Her form shifted, allowing her hands to fall, lilac hues rising to see how he towered over her. A sniffle followed, digits rising to rub away the remnants of tears. There weren’t any words exchanged between the two: Cu simply leaned down, strategically placing his hands to support her weight as she stood. Her legs were weak beneath her, digits clutching his arm as they moved towards the vehicle. It was a vintage convertible of some sort, as red as blood with a black top that had been pulled back. It was befitting of Cu— she’d always thought that, for as long as he’d kept the stupid thing running. The task of sliding her into the passenger’s seat had been an easy one, at this moment she were little more than a doll. He eased her lifeless form onto the leather, gently lifting her legs to rest them on the floorboard. In an instant he was in the driver’s seat, bringing the engine back to life.

 

The drive felt much longer than it was. Orbs fixated on the streetlights that passed them by, dull and orange-tinted, unlike the newer ones that blared white. The faint sound of the radio filled her ears as her cheek pressed against the door. It was cold, everything was cold on a night like tonight. Images of Arturia flashed through her mind— the understanding that had been across her face as she chose not to be afraid. No one had ever chosen that before. After all, why would they? She was a monster; something evil that deserves to be hunted through all of time. A shiver ran down her spine, eyelids squeezing shut in an attempt to cast away the thoughts.

 

Crimson hues flashed between his passenger and the road ahead of them. There wasn’t a question of where to take her; with a meltdown of this proportion anywhere public would just be stupid. He hadn’t seen it this bad since... since her humanity first reared it’s ugly head. It was as clear as if it was yesterday. The way she pressed herself against the door, a defeated look across her features. It was just like before, when the knowledge of all her misdeeds consumed her and it took decades to return her to a functioning vampire. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take that long this time.

 

He cleared his throat. “We’re almost there.”

 

No more words were spoken until they arrived, killing the engine in front of his apartment building. He made his way over to the passenger’s side, though Medusa only accepted his hand as assistance. They walked up the metallic steps, neither of their footsteps making a sound, digits still tightly interlocked. The instant they stepped through his door the thick miasma of cigarette smoke assaulted her senses. If her lungs still worked, it would have without a doubt sent her tumbling to the carpet. However, it just made her nose wrinkle. “You smoke indoors now?” She didn’t even bother hiding the disgust from her tone. Cu’s digits rose, undoing his ponytail to allow blue locks to fall against his neck. His gaze shifted to her, head shaking before he spoke, “Don’t get all judgey with me, darling. It was another bloke who squatted with me for a while, smoked himself into the grave.” Whether that was an exaggeration or not, she elected not to ask.

Medusa’s gaze shifted through the apartment, landing on the worn beige couch. She moved over to it, curling up on one end and kicking off her boots. It was comfortable enough, though she couldn’t imagine anyone (living or dead) to wish to crash on such a thing. Her eyelids had already begun to weigh themselves down, exhaustion creeping into her skin as her form eased into the cushions. She allowed her head to fall to the armrest, a soft sigh falling from her lips. Perhaps it wasn’t such a terrible arrangement. The moment she allowed herself to think it, a gust of wind slid across the room, every inch of her skin crawling with a shiver. Violet orbs narrowed, focusing in on Cu propping a window open. His gaze found hers, “Relax, it’ll help with the smell.” With that, he moved across the room, grabbing a darkly colored blanket from the closet and gently tossing it at her.

 

“Thank you,” she spoke softly, spreading the blanket over her form and tucking it under her chin.

 

“Now—“ Cu began, crimson hues shifting between violet as he sat on the opposite end of the couch. “Tell me what happened. I gave you the car ride not to talk about it, but if you’re going to stay loitering on my couch I have a right to know why.”

 

She didn’t hesitate, not with him. “It’s Arturia, I...” Tears began to well in her hues, digits instantly rising to try and rid herself of them. “I had to compel her. A year: that’s how long I had gone without using it on her. Our friendship, it was all real before now.”

 

He nodded on, indicating for her to continue. She couldn’t help but notice his lips having pulled into a hard line, but nonetheless she continued. She recalled the whole horrific instance with him. How she completely lost control, how her roommate had even accepted who she was, and how she knew it was too big a risk to not compel her memories away. When the dust of her story settled, he took several moments to allow her tears to cease before speaking.

 

“You knew this would happen. Being roommates with a human, you tempted fate and it fucked with you, like it always does. You should come live here with me, you can still have your boring librarian life or whatever while not having to worry so fucking much.”

 

“No, I shouldn’t—“

He interrupted her.

“And why not? Tell me. Tell me what’s different now, we’ve lived together for centuries and suddenly we move to this city and you try to run off and pretend you’re something that you aren’t.”

 

Violet hues widened, not having the faintest clue where any of this was coming from. He wasn’t this person, so emotional and blind to the facts of everything that happened to lead them here. Her lips parted, but no words left them. Instead he spoke again, “I’m sorry. I know it’s been a hell of a day; you can crash here and I’ll take you back in the morning.” With that, he rose from the couch and disappeared back into his bedroom.

 

What had gotten into him? Medusa sat, in what could only be considered a dumbfounded state. Perhaps it did explain a few things, like why he had appeared so cold when they met to discuss the hunter. It also explained how in the last year their communication had dropped significantly. There had been days, weeks even, when she hadn’t heard from him whatsoever. That seemed normal though, they were moving on with ordinary lives under the radar. Still, it had left an emptiness in her chest. The only reason her humanity even flipped itself back on was because she developed feelings for the blue-haired fool. They never worked though, they were too different, too— volatile.

 

She rose from the couch, pausing at the bedroom door and gently tapping her knuckles against the poorly painted wood. The sound of a grumble followed, sheets shifting as he sat up in bed. “Come in.” She pushed the door open, barely making out his outline in the darkness. It was several drawn-out moments of silence as she crossed the room, taking a seat on the bed and gesturing for him to turn on the lamp. He did, the dull amber light illuminating half of his face and no longer allowing himself to hide the discontent that was smeared all over his features.

 

Slender digits reached out, taking his as gently as possible. “Talk to me,” her words were soft, barely above a whisper. A heavy sigh followed, his gaze shifting anywhere but on her.

 

“What’s there to say? You’ve really fucking played me. I should have known, too. It’s not like you were without a reputation.”

“Repu— what are you talking about?”

Their gazes met, crimson narrowed into slits.

“You know what I’m talking about, everyone knows how you are with men.”

 

Violet hues narrowed in return, her digits instantly releasing his as she stood up, taking a step back from the bed. Her tone lowered, almost layering a threat with every syllable. “How dare you, you know for a fact that’s not who I am. Not anymore.”

He stood up, too, taking a step towards her. “Isn’t it? You manipulated me, made me take care of you, made me—“

 

“What? Made you what?” She closed the gap, her form only an inch away from his as she held his gaze. Cu’s fists clenched at his sides, though he couldn’t hold the demeanor for long before a long sigh rolled off his tongue, reclaiming his seat on the mattress.

 

“You know I love you.”

 

It was a sentence she’d heard a hundred times before from him, but it held a different weight in this moment. The woman swallowed back, sitting beside him and placing her hands on either side of his face.

 

“No you don’t.” Even just thinking the words had stung, and now her whole mouth felt as though it had been scorched. “We weren’t ever going to work out, you know that.”

 

Lies. Lies. Lies. They weren’t lies though, not to Medusa. Deep in her soul she believed these words, or had at least repeated them enough that her body no longer rejected them. He cringed away from her touch, “Stop feeding me that crap, we were good for each other. And then all of the sudden you fucking gave up—“

“Gave up? You almost died for my sake! Going our separate ways was to protect you.”

He scoffed. “I don’t need protection. Leaving was for your own sake; you got scared, that’s what it is. You got scared that I would fucking lay down my life for you, so you gave up.”

 

Gave up? They were back to that? She wasn’t scared, not of anything. She was a gorgon from mythology that had slain thousands of men anywhere she went. That didn’t explain why tears now welled in her hues.

 

“I’m going back to the couch.”


	7. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of gore. >

Eyelids rose before the sun was able to. Darkness shrouded the one-bedroom apartment, lilac orbs instantly adjusting to it. How long had she slept? Slender digits reached over to the coffee table where she hadn’t even remembered plugging her phone in to charge. She tapped the screen, 4:00. So she had slept; that was a relief, and a bit of a shock due too how badly the skin around her eyes ached. Her digits retracted, rubbing away what she only imagined could be dried tears from her face. It took a few moments to register what all had taken place in the last 24 hours, and as soon as she did regret washed over her. None of it felt real; not the way Arturia had reacted, nor the way Cu had. This was not her life, these were not her friends. Arturia wasn’t some special all-inclusive human, she should have been terrified like anyone else being lunged at by a creature they’d only read about in fairytales. And Cu— he wasn’t this asshole.

 

Her next movements seemed to all happen in slow motion: she got up from the couch, folded the blanket, and put her shoes back on. She had to leave this place before Cu woke up and they went through the whole ordeal again. He wanted answers she didn’t possess, and no amount of yelling could pull them from nothingness. Her digits moved quickly against her phone, requesting for an Uber to take her back home. If the apartment was home anymore. There were several long minutes spent in the darkness after that, her foot gently tapping the carpet as she waited.

 

You got scared that I would fucking lay down my life for you, so you gave up.

 

His words echoed louder in her mind than any other, instantly causing her form to tense. What did... what did he expect? Images flashed across her mind despite how desperately she attempted to fight them.

 

——————

It was dark, a never ending abyss of blackness as the woman made her way down the stairs. The only thing that led her movements was the muffled sound of sobs that grew more defined as she pressed on. The fact that there even were sobs was a good sign, it meant he was alive. Her Cu was alive. The staircase curved, the faint amber glow illuminating the bottom steps. Medusa’s heart pounded against her ribcage, threatening to burst from her chest in preparation for whatever state she was going to find her lover in. All movements had paused just before the curve, hands trembling at her sides. No, there was no time to be apprehensive. She had to get him out of here before the hunter unveiled the ruse and returned for them. Pale lips parted, taking in a large breathe before advancing the final steps.

 

No matter how many humans she had slaughtered, families she had destroyed, and massacres she had been the author of; none could have prepared her for this moment. Her nostrils burned, the usually intoxicatingly sweet iron scent had turned putrid. Lilac hues began to water as her gaze shifted across the dungeon walls, now splattered with crimson. It was more blood than any human body could contain, and was enough to make the immortal being want to vomit. It wasn’t just fluid, it was his insides twisted into knots in piles scattered across the room. The chunks of flesh and intestines molding together, beckoning insects to live within it. And they had, the faint sound of buzzing making the woman’s ears twitch.

 

Finally her gaze found its way to the center of the room. There he was— Cu. Though it was nearly impossible to recognize him. Chains wrapped around his wrists, hanging him from the ceiling; where a blue mess of locks should remain there was nothing, merely a shaved head. Her hues continued tracing down: his eyes were glazed over, the skin around them thick with darker, dried blood. She stepped forward, but it was as if he couldn’t even see her. His body was riddled with discoloration, bruises and gaping wounds every few inches across his skin.

 

“Cu—?”

 

His whimpering ceased in an instant, his eyelids fully opening to reveal an enclave where the rest of the white orbs should be. Nonetheless, his hues watered, a faint smile crossing his worn lips.

 

Every nerve in her body ached, leaving her unable to even hide her own sobs as she spoke. “I-I’m here now, you’re safe.”

—————

 

Pale digits began to tremble, her phone slipping through her grasp and collapsing to the carpet. Even allowing her mind to return there for a second was too much, and she should have known it. That was it, that was the moment Medusa knew she had to release him from her grasp. The fool was tortured for a week straight, never giving up her whereabouts, never giving up on her. She had been stupid to ever believe that she could allow someone to matter so much, to be her weakness.

 

The faint buzz of her phone pulled her back to reality, rapid blinking following as she fixated on the screen. The driver was here, thank god. Her entire form still trembled, but she managed to reach down and clutch the phone to her chest as she slowly moved towards the doorway. Digits wrapped around the doorknob, pulling it open barely an inch before she was interrupted.

 

“You never used to sneak out.”

 

Even after everything his tone remained relaxed, a hint of his cheeky nature showing through. Now wasn’t the time for it though, as the woman already felt as though her knees would give out from beneath her. She gazed back, her features covered in exhaustion and tears slipping down her porcelain cheeks. Their eyes met, for only a second, before she turned back around, pushing the door further open.

 

He appeared behind her in an instant, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. “Medusa, what’s wrong? God, you’re shaking. Come back inside.”

 

She shrugged off his hand, making no move to leave the apartment nor go back inside. Part of her wanted to turn around and allow him to take care of her. Perhaps they could work through this argument, maybe he could see that everything she did was because she loved him and wanted to keep him safe. That was a best-case scenario though, and she knew deep down it would never go that way for them. She didn’t say another word, she merely walked through the door and shut it behind her. Somehow, that door felt like closing a chapter of her life.

 

 

 

The drive home wasn’t long, nor was it particularly eventful. She was dropped off in front of her apartment building, still clutching her phone in the same way she had since she left him. Only now did she lift it to her face to check the time, 5:00. Too early for Arturia to be awake, thankfully. She slipped in the front door without so much as disturbing the wind, finding everything to be exactly as she had left it. Her hearing focused in, the gentle snores of her roommate filling her ears. Arturia sounded... peaceful. That was Medusa’s gift to her: peace, a life of ignorant bliss. If she had to live with the knowledge of sharing an apartment with a vampire... no, her thoughts ceased there. Medusa moved towards her bedroom, making sure to make no sound entering it either, as to not disturb her friend’s slumber. She slid her boots off and climbed into bed, a pillow beneath her head and one clutched to her chest. Only then did she realize just how exhausted she was, her muscles instantly sinking into the sheets and eyelids falling.

 

Sleep was sporadic when it came; she would sleep for 30-minute intervals at the most, waking up in a state of pure anxiety. Terror rattled her bones and set her neurons on edge for the longest moments. When the sweat would dry and the exhaustion weighed down her fears, she would return to the cycle.

 

It wasn’t until 10:00 when she woke up for good, just in time to hear Arturia’s keys jingle as she exited the apartment.

 

The woman sat up in bed, releasing her grip on the pillow that was still damp with sweat. A realization set as she moved to get out of bed: nothing would ever be the same again. Though Arturia didn’t know it, their relationship was tainted. Now when she thought of the blonde the only thing that entered her mind was cruel rhetoric from her inner self. The conscious. The presence she chose every day to keep. And Cu, that part of her life was over. She had saved him, now all that mattered was keeping to that so that he remained safe.

 

Her stomach dropped. All this really meant was that she was completely and utterly alone, for the first time in centuries. Tears began to stream once more, and her digits rose in turn to aggressively rub them away. Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying. You were always meant to be alone, you monster.

 

Turn it off.

 

What?

 

The solution was so simple: don’t feel anything. Let the emotions disappear and give in to the monster. A slow smile spread across her lips, canines elongating into fangs at the mere idea.

 

A buzz pulled her from her thoughts, her features returning in an instant as lilac hues found their way to her phone. Digits moved to pick it up, previewing the text. It was from an unknown number, though it was her area code.

 

[From: (***)-***-***]

[Received 10:13 AM]

It’s Gil. I’m hungry, are you?


End file.
